Falling in love with a stranger
by Sparklelover97
Summary: It's about two girls Mae and June who live on Earth and then accidently come in Middle-Earth. It's a totally different world and their number one thing to do is survive. Cause they can't handle a sword or bow and Arrow.


**Falling in Love with a stranger. **

**Chapter One. **

_Hello people. My first fanfic The New One is on hold. Cause I don't have the book the hobbit anymore but I get it next week and I will continue then. So I started on another one. It's totally different because I don't follow the book. I hope You will like it :) _

It was a sunny Sunday morning. The sky was blue, the birds were singing and the village was quiet. Mae was 21 years old, she lived on her own in Los Angeles. She had a small house that she shared with her friend June. June and she were friend since middle school. They met each other on a bit of a weird way. Railey was the enemy of Mae she was all her live bullied by Railey. Because Mae was rich, very rich. Railey was jealous of her Mini Cooper, her huge walk-in closet and Mae´s boyfriend Cody. So she decided to ruin Mae´s life, and it worked. Cody dumped her for some skank bitch. And she was quit invisible in school. One day when Railey pushed her against lockers and throw a milk shake over her June appeared. She slapped Railey in her face and threw hot coffee over her head. Since that day June and Mae were friends. The always stood up for each other.

´Good morning, want some bacon?´ Mae stood in her doorstep. She looked still a bit tired at June who was smiling at the pan´. ´Sure´ murmured Mae. She had a rough night. Last night was her birthday party and she was home around 4 PM. June put a plate full of Bacon and scramble eggs in front of her. Mae started eating the bacon and eggs like she hadn´t eat in her whole life. ´Tired?´ asked June. ´Yeah´ she said and she yawned. ´Well, I had the best night evah. You know that guy Derek? He flirted with me all night long! I now have his number I am so happy!´ June smiled at her and started telling her whole conversation with Derek. Mae was half listening half thinking. She loved reading and she found a book last night when she got home.

She walked into her room and then kicked her toe on her desk, a photo list fell of the wall and she saw a little hole in the wall. She put her hand in the wall and found a diary. The diary belonged to Gandalf. She didn´t know anyone who´s name was Gandalf so she was very curious. She wanted to read the diary but also wanted to be a good friend and listen to June who was all excited about her new love. ´So do you think he likes me?´ Mae looked at June and knew she hadn´t listen good enough. ´yeah, his hands look good´ Mae said with a smile. ´You weren´t listening huh. Never mind I´m going to take a shower´. She knew that June was a bit disappointed. But Mae was to curious about the diary to worry about it.

Mae ran to her room and grabbed the diary of her desk. She sat down and started reading it. After a bout and hour she had just read 2 ´chapters´. Gandalf wrote about all kind of journeys and each ´chapter´ was journey. the diary was very big and the stories were very good. He told about dwarves and elves and wizards which he was, a wizard. She didn´t thought it was a diary anymore, she now thought it was a children's book. ´Don´t you want to take a shower?´ she looked up and saw June standing in her doorstep, she was wearing a short and black t-shirt. ´Uhm no, no I´m fine´ June looked a bit curious at her. ´What´s that?´ June pointed at the book. ´Uhm nothing, just an uhm old school book´. June raised her eyebrow but walked away. Mae hide the book in her closet behind an old shoe box.

That night was a night she would never forget. She wanted to read in the diary again but she couldn´t the dairy was gone. She looked around in her room and searched for an hour long but didn´t find it. June eventually helped because Mae told what it was. Then the doorbell rang. Mae and June passed out. They were laying in Mae´s room. It was like the doorbell was some magical pass out button.

The almost woke up immediately but not in their house. No they were now in a small house and they were looking at a round green door. A little man about half their height walked towards the door. The man had huge hairy feet and was wearing weird old looking cloths. Not like the clothes were old no, the clothes looked like they were from another century.


End file.
